Naruto Gaiden
by LordSlug700
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended, everything has gone back to the way it was. The villagers despise Naruto again, and he is banished. Years later, he returns as the Dragon Fox Ninja. And he is not happy. Naruto X Harem. Ryu x Small Harem Hayte x Small Harem OC x Harem. adopted from Patriot-112.
1. Chapter 1

Resting underneath the cherry-blossom tree was a young man, who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had blonde spiky hair, with two bangs framing his face with the tips colored red, deep blue eyes, and three whisker marks on both sides of his face. If someone saw him standing, they would see that he was 6 feet tall. His mussel were very define and thick (think of Super Sayin Goku body build)

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure, and the Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Kurama was the fox's name.

His attire was that of a gold with black flames , Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. (Just like ryu's but gold it the one from ninja gaiden 2)

Next to him, lay a sword. An O-Katana to be exact, stored in His had a standard-sized katana with a purple hilt-wrapping and a guard consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart Also on his person were Kunai in holsters on his legs, and a shuriken pouch, attached to his belt, on his left side

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he enjoyed the spring day.

"I love getting use to this," he said with a small smile.

It was over 4 years since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, and 3 years since he was banished, because the whole village where he was born, couldn't let go of their blind hate for him.

After the death of Tobi, the true leader of the Akatsuki, the end of the Edo Tensei Army and the disappearance of Kabuto, and suprisingly, the revival of most of the undead Shinobi, the son of the Yondaime Hokage went up against his supposed best friend, and traitor of the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha. It was a hard fight, but in the end, Naruto won. He then brought back the Last Uchiha back to Konoha, keeping his promise to Sakura.

But, unfortunately, the Haruno gave the poor Jinchuriki a brutal beating for injuring her 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto didn't fight back, because he was more honourable than that.

Afterword, Naruto decided not to go anywhere near them.

It was then later that the young Uzumaki saw everyone in the village giving him the same glares, and whispering the same insults when he was a child. It became clear to him, that the acceptance he recieved from the villagers, after he defeated Pain, was nothing but a lie. To make it worse, many of his 'so-called' friends and surrogate family abandoned him.

First was Iruka-sensei, the first person to acknowledge him, who said that passing him was a mistake, and that he should've let Mizuki finished him off when he was twelve. That statement from the man who he once thought of as an older brother hurt him than when Jiraiya died, who was revived thanks to the Jutsu Nagato used.

Next were the rest of the Konaha 11, with the exception of Hinata, who all spat hateful words towards him, and then left him in the street, shocked and hurt.

Then, the Konohamaru Corps simply just ignored him, with the said Sarutobi saying he will never call the monster who killed his grandmother a brother, and took off, with Moegi and Udon following.

The senseis of the Konoha 11, including Team 10's Asuma, just told him to get lost and not bother them.

He even noticed his surrogate mother, Tsunade Senju, and his Godfather, Jiraiya giving him the cold shoulder, and giving him the look that said, "Beat it or else," but in a more spiteful way.

The only ones in Konoha that were on his side were the Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi, the chuunins Izumo and Kotetsu, his surrogate older sister, and ANBU captain Yuugao Uzuki, the Ichiraku's, and finally, Hinata Hyuuga.

The two began to go out together after Sakura's unwarranted punishment on the young Uzumaki. However, it apparently wasn't to be, because the elder's of Hinata's family demanded for her to be wed to a 'nobleman', or be put into the branch family. So they forced her to stop seeing him.

It wasn't much longer until the councils of konoha, in all of their 'infinite wisdom decided to sentence him to be banished from Konoha, with Tsunade agreeing whole heartedly. When he left the village, he took his old headband, and just tossed it away like garbage.

Before he left, the Councils demanded Jiraiya to strike Naruto's name from the Toad Contract.

They didn't waste even a second, and crossed his name off from the list of summoners.

The people who still saw him as a friend and loved-one bid him good-bye, except for Hinata who was forbidden to see him by her father, Hiashi, and her cousin, Neji. Luckily, Yuugao told the young Jinchuriki why the Hyuuga Heiress couldn't come, and Naruto said he understood, and then left.

Knowing that the Councils would pull a fast one, Naruto decided to head west, away from the Elemental Nations. He heard the Western Lands were in the state of constant warfare, but knew he was safer there, than in the Elementals. He could've gone to Countries he helped in the past, but decided not so he wouldn't bring trouble to them.

While in the west, he came across several individuals who he fought, however none of them were a real challenge, being Mid-Chunin ranked at most. To say Naruto was getting bored would be an understatement.

It was then, when he arrived in a forest that his life changed. While walking through the forest, he caught sight of a figure, running throuh the trees holding onto something.

Curious, he gave chase, and immediatley saw it was a man dressed in a dark green Shinobi Shozoku uniform, with grey spider web designs. He was armed with an o-katana, and a regular katana on his back, and also a compound bow. He saw what the Shinobi was carrying and was shocked to see a frightened little girl, with a pink hair-band in her black hair, and wearing a light purple kimono.

Acting fast, he used a kunai to get the Ninja's attention, and after telling the man to let the girl go, a fight erupted. He immediatley noticed that the man was at least Mid-Jonin level, and was well-skilled with the two katana he had.

Using a combination of Shadow Clones, taijutsu, and the few Fuuton and Fuin jutsus he knew, he gave the ninja had a hard fight, in which the latter said that his name was Izaya, of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. However Naruto would have to admit Izaya was a good fighter, and he wasn't too sure if he could win. However, Naruto managed to turn the tables in the fight when he managed to grab Izaya's o-katana, and he managed to use it to kill him, and save the girl.

However though, the Spider Ninja used a poison that was on the Katana, and Kurama was having trouble healing his injuries because of it. To make it worse, he was bleeding profusely. Just before he lost conciousness from losing all the blood, he saw a group of ninja arrive, wearing different color shozoku, from green to ash grey, wearing a Hitai-ate with the Kanji for 'Hidden' inscribed on the metal plate. Soon after he saw them he passed out.

When he woke up, he saw he was in what looked a room in the Hyuuga or Uchiha compound back in Konoha. It was then he met Joe Hayabusa, and Shiden Mugen Tenshin. He asked if the girl was alright, which they answered, she was.

They then explained that he was in the Kakure hidden ninja village, and the person that Naruto had saved was a girl named Sakura, much to Naruto's surprise. They then asked him who he was, and where he came from, and Naruto, seeing no reason why not to trust them, told them.

He first told them his name, where he was from, and how he was banished from Konoha after the recent war, just for being a jinchuriki. That caught the two leaders by suprise, and they asked to explain.

He nodded, and told the story about how he was born on the same day as the Kyuubi Attack, and how his father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha sealed it into him, after the Bijuu was released from his mother, the previous jinchuriki of the Fox, by Tobi. Then, he told them, how his father wished for the people of Konoha to see him as a hero.

Unfortunately, they spat on his parents' sacrifice to save him and the village and instead treated him as the Kyuubi reborn. He described in every detail of how he was insulted, glared at, treated like trash, beaten by mobs, parents moving their children away from him, and store owners raisng their prices so he couldn't buy any food, or decent clothing. Then, he told them about his days in the Ninja Academy, and the teachers acts of sabotage to his education as a Shinobi.

After that, he then told them of his first real mission in Nami no Kuni, the Chunin Exams, the Konoha Invasion by Suna and Oto, Finding Tsunade, the mission to 'rescue' Sasuke from the Sound nin, and his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. Then he told him about his return to Konoha, and the mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. He continued on to the Second Konoha Invasion, this time led by the rogue Guardian Shinobi, Kazuma, the father of his friend from the Fire Temple, Sora.

Then he spoke how he met Shizuka of the Nadeshiko Village. He described how the village was a matriarchical society, and how the Kunoichi's there took their training seriously, unlike the fangirls from the other villages. The old leaders were impressed by the description of these female ninja.

He then talked about Nagato, and his position as the figure head leader of Akatsuki, under the alias Pain, who posessed the legendary Sharingan. He then described of how he invaded Konoha along his Six Paths of Pain, and his childhood friend and partner Konan, and how he managed to convince him to stop his attack. He even told how he met his father for the first time, thanks to Minato sealing his chakra within so he could fix the seal if he reached the eignth tail, after he snapped after seeing Hinata fall to Pain. The two men swore they saw little traces of tears and concluded that the meeting between father and son was indeed emotional.

Then he came to the Kage Summit, and the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War, and when he was sent with fellow Jinchuriki Killer Bee in order to master his chakra. He smiled as he told how he met his mother, Kushina of the Uzumaki Clan, which peaked Joe's curiosity.

He went on to tell his experiences through the war, all the way up to his final battle with the phony Madara Uchiha, known as 'Tobi', and how he managed to defeat him, and bring the war to an end.

However, then he came to how the village began to treat him after the war, how most of his so called friends began to turn their backs on him, and how only a select few remained loyal to him. He then told them of his banishment, and he finished telling his tale after telling them of his fight with Izaya.

To say the two Ninja Masters were shocked and disgusted at Konoha's actions would be an understatement. They were absolutely ticked. They were also concerned for the Blonde's safety, because Izaya was a rising star ninja in the Black Spider Clan, and the evil ninja could come after him in Revenge. Silently agreeing with each other, Joe and Shiden asked Naruto if he would be a shinobi of Kakure.

To say the son of the Yondaime was floored, was an understatement and he asked why.

The two explained that what he told them, while would've destroyed a regular Shinobi, he pulled through. He has shown his skills as a Shinobi time and time again, and they said that they and the rest of the village would be honored to have him among them. Plus, they told him the Black Spider Clan will now be after him, since he killed one of their best Jonin.

Naruto thought about it, but wished to have some time to think about the decision.

Joe and Shiden said they didn't mind and gave him as much time as he wanted, and left him to his thoughts.

The young Blonde Container then went into his mindscape and talked with Kurama and asked for the Bijuu's opinion on what to do, in which the fox replied he didn't know, but told him it couldn't hurt to accept. He even suggested that these Kakure-nin could train him to become stronger.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons of the situation, and after much thinking decided to join them. When he woke up from his meditation, he was suprised to find two people in the room he was in.

One was a man dressed in a leather black ninja outfit, his head and face concealed by the hood and face mask he was wearing, and had a red-handled katana on his back. Then there was a girl his age, which Naruto had to admit was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, wearing a modified Miko outfit, with red Kunoichi hakama pants and high-heeled tabi, her black hair in a high pony-tail, with a bang parted to the left side of her face, and yellow eyes. She had what looked like an ornated naginata on her back.

The two introduced themselves as Ryu Hayabusa, Joe's son and heir to the clan, and Momiji, a Dragon Shrine Maiden, and Ryu's student in the ninja arts.

Naruto greets them, and asked them what they wanted. Ryu told him that they had been told what Naruto had told his Father, and they both agreed that should Naruto accept their offer to stay in their village, that Ryu and Momiji will help train Naruto in their own Ninja Ways. Ryu would teach him in Ninpo, proper Kenjutsu, Archery, and Ninjitsu, while Momiji will help with his education since she was told of how he was sabotaged in the Academy.

Naruto told them he had been meditating on the offer, and said he accepted.

Thus began Naruto's new life in Kakure. The training he went through with Ryu was what the Blonde could call, hell. This training was on par with the toads, if not more brutal. He was forced to lift huge boulders on his shoulders, dodge arrows, kunai, and shuriken, learn stealth without being noticed, and in the spars with Ryu, the Ultimate Ninja showed no mercy.

Momiji, taught the former Konoha-nin about the history of the village, as well as the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clans. He was suprised to learn that the Hayabusa were descended from the Dragon Ninja, who in turn, were descended from real Dragons. The Mugen Tenshin were said to be descended from the creatures known as Tengus.

He learned that the two clans were once native to Oni no Kuni, but apparently, a corrupt and greedy Daimyo wanted their power for himself. As a result, the two clans were forced to leave their ancestral home or face annihilation. They traveled across the Elemental Nations until they finally came to the Western Lands, and founded Kakure.

For a few months, Naruto trained under Ryu and learned under Momiji. He even met Ayane, the pariah of the Mugen Tenshin. Seeing as how she was treated by most of her clan, Naruto managed to break her out of her jealousy for her half-sister, and her cold persona.

He even managed to mediate peace between her and her half-sister Kasumi, who developed a little crush on our blonde hero. To say Kasumi was a Ninja, as her caring nature and gentleness were a far cry from the normal ninja life.

However one day, their village was attacked by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Naruto and the other Ninja of Kakure fought in the defense of the attack, but after an explosion's shockwave hit Naruto, he then found a strange sword lying in front of him. The oddest thing was that the Sword was giving off its own strange aura.

Without much of a choice Naruto took the strange blade, and uses it to continue defending the village from the attackers. As soon as the Spider-nin retreated and everything calmed down, the Kakure-nin saw Naruto holding the O-Katana and were immediatley fearful, but were then stunned as Naruto didn't show an ounce of being corrupted by the sword.

Naruto was confused by the other Kakure ninjas' shocked faces and asked what was wrong with them. After being asked by Joe and Shiden where he got the sword, and if he felt strange, Naruto told him what happened, and how he used the sword to fight off the spider-nin, and that he felt alright. To say, the others were shocked was an understatement.

Joe then explained to Naruto that the sword he was wielding was a sword that a has been in the village snice ryu destroyed the dark dragon blade. He said that the power of this sword was unknown and any ninja that wanted to wield the sword the sword would rejected them. Naruto had been accepted by the sword.

Naruto was stunned by the story, and mentally asked Kurama, which the Fox replied that the sword had accepted him but it was as if I had it a mind of its own. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that but it also peek his interest about the sword.

Six months after the Black Spider Clan invasion, Naruto was told by Joe he was ready to take the Dragon Ninja Trials. The Trials were a series of tests that are grouped in five levels: Acolyte, Mentor, Leader, Master, and Ultimate, although, very few people took the trials, and for good reason. It was held in a cave where the Dragon God resided, after the two clans' were exiled from Oni no Kuni. The Dragon God warned the former Neo Toad Sannin that the possibility of being killed was extremely high. But Naruto just gave him a determined look, and replied, "I don't care if I die. If I die, I'll die knowing I had the guts to do it,"

He managed to pass the first three with little difficulty, but then it got harder to where he was almost killed on one of the Master Trials. But through it all, he pulled through. But he faced one of his greatest challenges during the ultimate trial, where he had to face two demons of the past: Yami Naruto, and Tobi.

He fought his two old enemies for what felt like days. However, in the end, Naruto managed to defeat them both, and passed the last Dragon Ninja Trial. Then, as a shock, the souls of his parents appeared before him. After a tearful embrace, his told him that they know what happened to him after the War ended, and to say they were very disappointed in Konoha was a vast understatement. They told him that no matter what village he was a part of, they would always be proud of him, and then left. Naruto immediatley collapsed from his injuries afterwards

He had to spend almost two weeks in the village medical center due to his injuries, even with Kurama's chakra healing him. The occasional visitors he got during his time recovering were Momiji, Ayane, and Kasumi who he noticed have shown signs that a certain Hyuuga from his village had shown toward him.

Also people who visited him, were the village orphans, Sanji, Sakura, the girl he saved, Hanamaru, and Denroku, who looked up to him as an older brother, along with Ryu, in the months Kakure became his adopted home.

After he finally recovered from his wounds, he, Ryu, Ayane, and Momiji went on a mission to destroy a black spider ninja clan supply depot that were in league with a group of Samurai. However these Samurai, unlike the Samurai wanna-be's in the east, they actually train until their bones broke.

During the mission, Naruto fought a Ronin Samurai Ninja who called himself Tendoka. He wore Indigo with gun-metal grey trimmed Robes, and his armor was colored black and silver. He also wore a mask similar to Kakashi's, only it was grey, and he had grey blue eyes (Think of the Regent of the Mask's attire, only with different colors and wearing a mask like Kakashi's instead of the opera mask). Any other features Naruto couldn't see because of his hood and mask.

His signature weapon, was a sword that reminded Naruto of his own weapon. Only this sword was a Miao Dao, a Chinese version of the O-Katana. The handle was black, while the pommel, tang, and guard were solid brass, and the blade was a glimmering silver. What shocked Naruto was that Tendoka knew of his past life back in Konoha, and said that he too, knew betrayal.

The battle the two fought was intense, as the Ronin was well skilled with his sword, and his taijutsu was flawless. It only ended when Ryu and the others came to back up the Blonde jinchuriki, and Tendoka gave Naruto advice that he should seek out a new summons contract, to replace the Toads who abandoned him, and then left in a shunshin of blue smoke.

Two days later, the former Konoha-nin decides to take the Ronin Samurai's advice. After Ryu pointed him in the right direction, Naruto began his search for a new summoning contract, specifically he is trying to find the legendary Dragon Summoning Contract. It was rumored that the Dragon Contract contained all species of dragon's from lands far to the West.

It took Naruto a whole year to find the contract, which was in a complex under an abandoned castle on a island in the middle of a lake. There, among many of the treasures left behind by the original owners, and remains of dead Samurai, on a pedestal resembling a four-legged wing dragon, sat the scroll which was colored a brownish green, and was the same size as the Toad Summoning Contract, laid his objective. He smiled remembering how he met Draco.

Flashback no jutsu!

Before he could even touch the scroll, a thick accented voice stopped him in his tracks. "You know, you are not the first to try and get the Dragon Contract, do you?"

He twirled around, and came face-to-face with a MASSIVE Dragon the size of Gambunta, possibly even bigger. It looked like a classical Western-Style Dragon, with Reddish colored scales and yellow draconic eyes, with several horns on his head (117Jorn: For a lack of a better description, just think of Draco from Dragonheart, only WAY Bigger of course.)

"Yeah," Naruto said, very intimidated by the large, VERY large, reptilian monster before him, "So I heard,"

The Dragon gave a deep chuckle at that as he looked at the blonde who was wearing his Kakure-nin attire, "Ah, a ninja. And from Kakure as well," he then paused as he sniffed the air, "Hmm, I know this scent...You wouldn't happen to be a Jinchuriki now, would you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, "You've got something against Jinchuriki's?" He asked, "If so, then maybe this isn't the right contract for me."

The Dragon just snorted "No, I hold nothing against Jinchuriki." he said, "Only fools confuse the Demon with its Container...and if I recognize that scent from anywhere, I believe you must be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, correct?"

Naruto was taken aback by this, "You know Kurama?" he asked.

"Not personally, but, I knew one of his containers. Mito Uzumaki," he smiled at the memory of the wife of the Shodaime, while Naruto was shocked "She was a headstrong woman, that Mito, she was my favorite summoner back then."He then looked at Naruto again "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Naruto," He answered, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The Dragon looked a bit Surprised "Well now, this is a surprise." he said, "A dependent from the Uzumaki Clan! I thought the last Uzumaki died out when Uzushio was destroyed."

"Were...all Uzumaki's Dragon Summoners?" Naruto asked, and the Dragon nodded "Yes, almost all of our summoners in the past were of the Uzumaki Clan." he said "When we thought the Clan was wiped out in the Shinobi War, I took the Contract here, waiting for someone worthy enough to be our summoner. As you can see, we haven't had much luck."

Naruto chuckled a bit "Obviously," he said, "Anyways, what is your name, Dragon-sama?"

The Dragon just grinned a bit "You can Call Me, Draco," he said.

Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!

It was then, after passing Draco's tests for Loyalty, determination, and strength, that Naruto was made the next Dragon Summoner. He then began to tell Draco about his life in Konoha before he became a Ninja of Kakure.

How he was neglected and abused during his childhood, the teachers attempts to sabotage his education at the Academy, how he became a Genin, his first C-rank turned B-Rank mission, how he met Haku, the Chunin Exams, the Oto-Suna Invasion, his three-year training trip with Jiraiya, his return to the village, and the mission to rescue Gaara, the invasion of the Grave Robbers, how he met Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village, his training with the Toads, Pain's invasion along with Hinata's confession of love for him as she protected him. He then went into detail about the Fourth Great Shinobi War, how he met his parents, his victory over Tobi, and his final battle with Sasuke.

Next, he told him how the people of Konoha went back to despising him. How the Konoha 12, with the exception of Hinata abandoned him. How his own Godparents falsely accused him of his parents' deaths, and how Jiraiya and the Toads removed him from the Contract. And finally, his banishment, and how Tsunade never hesitated to do so, and the few people who cared about him saw him off.

To say Draco was disappointed in his old summoner's granddaughter was an understatement, and was greatly ashamed of the people of Konoha.

After that, Naruto returned to Kakure, with Draco giving him a lift back to the village. The shinobi of Kakure nearly freaked out when they saw a massive Dragon flying their way, however when it landed and they saw Naruto on its back, they finally calmed down, yet they were still shocked being in the presence of Draco.

For another two years, Draco and the other Dragons trained him in the Dragon Sennin Arts, and became known in the West as the Dragon Fox Ninja, for posessing the Dragon Contract, and being the Jinchuriki of the Fox. While in the East, he was known only as the Dragon Sennin.

"Naruto-onii-chan!" Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a voice calling him, and saw Sakura, who he called Saku-chan for short, and Sanji running toward him.

"Onii-chan! It's time for dinner," Sanji said, "Kaa-san made your favorite!"

Naruto smiled as he stood up "Well then, best not keep the others waiting Sanji-Kun, Saku-Chan!" He said as he picked the two up, and they disappeared in a Shunshin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile

In Konoha

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and last of the Senju Clan, sighed as she looked at the reports of strange demon like monsters.

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, and A, the Raikage, were all worried by this strange appears of monsters, while the Mizukage Mei, along with Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi, and A's brother Bee, an encounter with this monster they all survived but they had beryl survived the battle.

Lucky for them all the nations were allied together and they all agreed they need to find Naruto and get his help.

She sighed sadly as she thought about the Blonde-haired jinchuriki. A week after he was banished, Tsunade then told the entire village of Naruto's condition as the Kyuubi Container. This, of course, made most in the village hate Naruto even more as they viewed him as the Kyuubi.

However, there were still a handful of people who still viewed Naruto as himself, namely Hinata, Yuugao, the Ichiraku's, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Anko. Even Shizune, her own apprentice, had support for Naruto, and ever since his banishment, her former apprentice began to distance herself away from her old teacher, shocked and disgusted that the woman she thought of as a mother would stoop to such lows.

Also, there was the case where Iruka, Naruto's teacher at the Academy, committed suicide at his home, a year after he was banished. His body was found by Kakashi, who also discovered the Academy Teacher's suicide note, showing his disgust at himself for what he did and said to Naruto, and at Konoha for believing he was a demon.

Then after that, there was the time Jiraya went to Mount Myōboku, and he along with Fukasaku met with another Toad who was an expert with Sealing. The toad took a look at the Seal that Naruto had on him, and studied how it contained the Kyuubi, preventing it from influencing Naruto. And while studying it, he also discovered the part of the seal which once contained Minato and Kushina's chakra.

They were suprised by that, and wondered why they would seal their chakra into the seal. It was Jiraiya who figured it out, and immediatley hated himself for being so blind. He gave this information to Tsunade, who immediatley felt shame and disgust at herself for inflicting pain, mentally, on Naruto.

She told the other Konoha 11 and their senseis of this discovery, and immediatley, the ones who wrongly accused, Naruto, with the exception of Sasuke were wrecked with guilt.

Tsunade then made the decision to tell the village of Naruto's heritage, and how his parents sacrificed themselves to save him, and the village from the Fox's wrath. It wasn't merely 2 hours, that people who mistreated began to regret what they did, more specifically, the Konohamaru Corps. The Elders were furious that she revealed that information, but Tsunade told them to fuck off.

A knock on the door got her attention

"Come in," she said, and the door opened and Shizune came in, though she tried to avoid eye contact with her former master.

"The Shinobi you asked for are here, Hokage-sama," she said in a tone that clearly said she didn't want to be in there. Tsunade could only sigh at that, but couldn't blame her.

"Send them in Shizune," the Godaime said, and Shizune immediatley left the room

A few moments later, the Konoha 11 Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru, Lee, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, and their senseis Kurenai, Kakashi, the revived Asuma, and Gai. Also arriving, were Yuugao, dressed in a Jonin uniform rather than her ANBU outfit, Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"You asked for us Tsunade-sama?," Kurenai asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she folded her arms and leaned against the front of her desk. "As you all know," she began, "next year I am retiring. In that time I need to train a ninja who will become my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage".

Everyone else nodded, but she noticed Yuugao was looking around the room, "Something wrong Yuugao?" she asked the former ANBU Captain. A few weeks after Naruto was banished, Yuugao resigned her position as ANBU Captain in protest to the unfair treatment of her surrogate little brother.

"Where are your friends, Koharu and Homura?" she asked with disdain for the elders, "I thought they became your best buds the moment you and the Toad began despising Naruto and then banished him,"

Tsunade winced at that. She couldn't blame Yuugao, for she knew her part in making Naruto's life after the war miserable, was unforgivable "They're not here, because I don't want them to find out about the mission I am giving you." She said, to the surprise of the others in the room.

"And what mission is that?" Yuugao asked, and Tsunade sighed.

"Your mission," she stated "Is to find the person I have selected to be the next Hokage, and bring him back here."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, wondering who she could possibly want to be the next Hokage.

"The next Hokage..." Tsunade said, "Is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Thank the orginal story goes to Patriot-112


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Naruto and Ayane's day off

Joe was peacefully meditating after his daily training in the mountains during his mediation he had got word from one of Naruto's min dragon summons that Hayate, Ayane, and Naruto had returned from there A ranked mission in Europe. Once Joe had read the message he thanked the min dragon then it flew away. Joe and the outer members of the Haybusa village have found the dragon very helpful and loyal. Ever since Naruto became the dragon sage the dragons have been great help to the village in shipping thing to other parts of the country and also help renovate the Haybusa clan and The tengen clan villages now the look a lot more modern and with the dragons acting as guards they have helped with sneak attacks by the blackspider clan how as of late haven't done anything in a while. The old vet could help but smile not only Naruto has help his clan and village his also supplied a spark of energy and fun in to every including himself. In the past it things were way to serious and bland. Now thing are serious but the village and the people are a lot more livelily. Ryu and the other ninja are a lot more active with the civilian and Ryu talk and jokes around with everyone. He even pulled a few pranks on Hayate. Well it's good to see that Ryu has finally let thing go he hasn't been like this since his mother passed when he was just a young boy thought the older ninja. Well let me get back to the village I have a job for Ryu, Momiji and Kasumi to do Joe looked over the letter again looks like the CIA has Borden their views how now maybe my son might find a cute vixen to date. (LordSlug700, anyone how has played the Ninja gaiden might can guess how I'm talking about if you can PM and I'll let you know also you'll get a to pick a OC charter to add to the story but I'll let you know the details later on the so get to guessing) Now back to the story

Ayane woke up in the morning she was wearing a black night gown that her older sibling bought the days ago. She yawned and jumped out of her bed to start up the shower for her day. She decided to look around and she saw note on the desk written by Kasumi. Knowing first hand she would have pink piece of paper behind. She looked at it closely to see what it said: Ohayo Ayane-chan if you reading this im going on a mission with Ryu and Momiji to help the CIA and big brother Hayate went to Tokyo so that leaves you and Naruto to have the whole day to yourselves.

PS, Try not to get pregnant =p and tell Naruto that Momiji and I miss him.

See you soon,

Kasumi

Ayane had sweet dropped and put not down mumbling something about perverted red heads. She out of her bedroom and went upstairs to see Naruto sleeping in bed still. Her stomach grumble and she walked over to the bed to wake him up to make him cook breakfast.

"Come on you know I don't know how to cook Naruto. I will burn the place down since I don't know anything about cooking," said Ayane.

She kept pushing him and tried pulling of the covers and yanks her down into the bed. She fell on top of him to see he was smiling and she felt something hard hit against her leg. She blushed madly remembering her big brother's female side said men get something called morning wood that it was natural. She shifted and she couldn't get up and to see his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his hot breath going against her face. To see him so content she unconsciously snuggles up to him a little. She saw his blue eyes open and he beamed down smiling at her causing her to making her body red that she was in a nightgown still.

"Hey silly I heard you the first time," said Naruto.

She stopped blushing and looked around to see the desk contain journal and notes. Ayane saw a drawer where he kept he clothes, his art work across the room also seeing Naruto space time storage room doors. She looked up to his ceiling was blue and had clouds passing by and smiled.

"I like your room it's really you even your bed is softer than mine too," said Ayane.

"True I use seals to make it softer, but you said you didn't know how to cook at all," said Naruto.

"I never had a chance to cook in all my life, yet Kasumi had the chance to do so," said Ayane.

She pouted as he gripped around little more causing her to blush again he gave his trademark smile to make her inside melt.

Besides everyone loves my cooking and my new inventions how about it Ayane-chan. We will start with chicken tenders and make homemade waffles to get started cooking," said Naruto.

"Really you would teach me how to cook even though I'm bad at it," said Ayane.

"No one is bad at cooking it's only if they were taught or practiced properly with the right information anyone can cook. Besides it's only five thirty and seems to me you're not eating right again. So how about this you and I have a day together believe you want to do anything you want to feel Ayane-hime," said Naruto.

She blushed and he kissed her forehead causing her to stutter slightly.

"Anything for a whole day just the two of us," said Ayane.

He shook his head and held her tightly around the waist and pulled the covers over her.

"Really anything you want also let's stay in bed until six, by the way you look cute in that Ayane-chan.

She blushed lightly and decided to fall asleep in the soft bed for a while blushing. That he could be so nice, yet strong for some reason was beyond normal standers. But maybe that's the reason her and the girls lover strong enough to take on an army of kage ninja but so kind he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Naruto was out of bed wearing a No t-shirt that showed off his god like body and gold pants. Ayane was wearing one of Naruto's black t-shirts that cover her night gown, it expose her shoulders and went past to her thigh in length. Naruto was laying out everything for the breakfast to be prepared he washed his hands and showed her how to do it.

"Ok since I'm teaching you I already have a list of steps of how to do it and the ingredients out. So I will go first and show you how to do it and it will be your food and you will do mine," said Naruto.

"You do realize I can't cook worth a flip and no nothing in the kitchen," said Ayane.

She heard a cloud of smoke appear and to reveal a clone and started to work. The real Naruto pulled her to the counter to teach along with watching her personally. Step by step showing and telling how to do he had a surprise for her when she finishes. But from time to time the two would stop and make out and snuggle in each other arms.

**12.30 PM Naruto's Home**

Naruto was sporting a suit that was over top a white shirt that had a red bow tie on it. He also pants that seemed to hug his body. To complete the set where black shoes and some cuff link for his shirt. "Sorry I am late Naruto-kun," Ayane said to him. Naruto looked up and what he saw made him stare with an open mouth. He saw Ayane and she was so damn beautiful she had a black battle kimono with purple butterflies and she also had a white furry scarf around her neck and white high hills (it's her Ninja Gaiden sigma 2 alt Costume) Naruto whistled and said please excuse my language but danm Ayane you look good. Haku blushed as she hid her face and giggle I knew you'll like it as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Naruto stroked the side of her beautiful face and said I love you guys so much said Naruto. The girls and I said Ayane as Naruto took her hand and they left to enjoy there day with each.

In the city As Naruto and Ayane walked through the streets of Tokyo, they could feel the intense glares they were getting from people. Some were jealous, and others were happy at the couple as they walked through the streets. Ayane blushed as she held Naruto's arm.

"E-Everyone is staring at us," Ayane said to him. Naruto smiled as he leaned close to Ayane.

"Don't worry about them, just keep your eyes on us and our date," Naruto told her. Ayane blushed reddened as she nodded. Both walked through the streets of Tokyo as they came up to a restaurant. Naruto walked up to the man and smiled.

"Table for two please," Naruto said to him. The man looked up and smiled.

"Yes sir, right this way," the man said to him. Naruto nodded as he guided Haku across the room as they sat at their table.

"Here are your menus, I will leave while you make your choice," The man said as he left. Naruto and Ayane looked through the menu together and decided. Both waited for their orders and decided to let the date begin. She a lot better that flat chest picky that you wanted back in the day said a laughing Kurama. Ayane 100 times better Naruto said (in his mind). And you still have two hot vixen all to yourself I think we should have left from the east a long time ago said the demon fox Naruto just chuckled to himself and went back to his date with Ayane. Their lunch date was filled with hearty laughter and the two young ninja had a great time. After lunch Naruto also took Ayane dancing. She enjoyed her time slow dancing with Naruto they went to see a movie after their date, both went home in a good mood, Thank you for accepting my feelings and taking me on this date today it was wonderful said Ayane. I hope we hit the spa just the two of us for another day ok Naruto-kun," said Ayane. Why wait said as he picked her up bridal style and flash stepped back to his home were Ayane and our blond hero had a great night.

**With Team Konaha**

They stopped at a town, and got a map of the Western Lands. The Konaha were amazed at all the sites of the towns they there technology was a lots of more advanced than there and the thing they only dreamed of see from magazines and T.V. and movies. Jiraiyah had seen a weapons shop named Murrmaus shop as the group of ninja walk in to see a old man siting a the counter. Jiraiyah and the other jaws hit the floor when they saw some of the weapons that the old man had. May I help you said the old friendly weapons dealer. Yes said Jiraiyah were looking for this man he had showed him a picture of Naruto. It was when Naruto was skinnky and wore his black and orange jumpsuit. Sorry I haven't seen this man said Murrmaus not knowing that how Naruto look before training in the Haybusa village. Sorry to have bothered said Jiraiyah as the Konaha ninja departed. "Hey!" shouted a male voice from behind them, and they turned around and saw two people, a man, who stood at a height of 5'11, ginger hair, and green eyes, who was wearing a Black leather uniform with a masked , and also shin and forearm armor adn black Tabi boots. He was wearing a black ninja mask

The group could make out katana on his back was strapped with the handle peaking over his right shoulder.

The second person was what caught the eye of every male in the retrieval team. It was a girl with ginger red colored hair in a high pony-tail as the man, and was 5'2'. It was what She was wearing a blue kunoichi dress with a white sash with white stockings that went to her mid thighs and kunoichi sandals with blue shin armor.

She also had a Wakizashi that was strapped to her back.

Jiraiyah was immediatley thinking of adding this girl to this series, but couldn't do anything with the women near.

But the three one had was anther hotty with jet black in a ponytail with sexy yellow eyes she also had worn a shrine maiden battle suit with brown high hills and a long sword on her back Kiba and the guys were drooling over the two sexy women hell even Shikamaru was drooling.

"You wouldn't happen to need some help?" the man asked.

Kurenai was the first to answer, "Uh, yes," she said

The man nodded, but then his eyes squinted when he saw the group's head bands.

"You're all Konoha shinobi," he said, and the group was suprised when the air became tense.

Suddenly the chakra from the two of the ninja had spiked leaving the Konaha Ninja to be frozen stiff. This chakra is so thick but what really shock them was it was coming from the two female ninja. Who both in unisons told them to go away.

** That all folks just to let you all know Kasumi an Momiji really dislike Konaha for what they did to Naruto so the next chapter will be Kasumi and Momiji vs. The Konaha ninja let's just say there are going to get the business. Also the next chapter will reveal The Fiends and villain how is going to blow everyone's mind and let's just say he only wanted Tsunade alive for her money and her clan states PM me if you think you know the answer. **

**Thax 4 Reading **


End file.
